precure aftermath
by leitora3
Summary: the cures have been invited to a surprise event, courtesy of their mascots. surprised they are, that is when when they discover that only eight of them can leave the event alive.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: fateful

Chapter one: 32

Mana, Arisu, Rikka and Makoto were moving as quickly as they could without knocking into anyone at the train station. They had about thirty seconds until the train left, I don't think we're going to make it, sighed Makoto. As she finished her sentence, the train started inching forward. The girls watched Miyuki frantically signal something uninterpreteble while Hikari gave them a concerned look. Mana let out a disappointed sigh as the train sped up and eventually disappeared. Leaving the four girls behind.

Four very lucky girls, that is.

Love, Inori, Setsuna , Miki , Reika , nagisa and Nao were assigned seats to the first cart of the private train taking the thirty two, now twenty eight cures to the surprise location, a treat from their fairies, who they were going to meet there. It really sucks that the "DokiDoki" team missed the train sighed Love, I mean why would the conductor leave without them. The others shrugged, with the exception of Inori, who was glaring at love behind her back.

A couple of seconds past in silence before a deafening screech made the group of seven jump up and run to the window to find out what was going on, unfortunately just as the train cart shot upward, sending everyone tumbling down, except Miki who was quick enough to grab on to the railing attached to the window sill. Is this part of the trip? Asked Inori while rubbing her head. Perhaps, replied Reika, when suddenly the train sarted moving side ways at a speed that nearly ripped the girls head, than plummeting down at the same speed.

Your lucky numbers are:13, 14

Mercifully, the train cart slowed down before it hit the ground, and in four corners of the field the cures had somehow landed on, stood four train carts, each containing seven girls. Also in each corner of the island stood a tall silver. Where row a pon row of girls stood at the top, so high up that the cures could only really see their bright hair styles. Are they Precure? Asked Setsuna. Perhaps this is part of the surprise, guessed Reika. Welcome Precure! Boomed a female voice from somewhere on the island, welcome to my home! Perhaps some of you are wondering why there is an island in the middle of nowhere? Well, I created this island for today's special activity! I'll explain the rules.

There will be eight winners

The eight remaining will be the winners

The game will go on until there are eight left

A new obstacle will be added in each corner every ninety minutes

You are free to kill each other to speed up the game

If you manage to kill all the obstacles before only eight remain all remaining contestants will be considered winners

You are free to go wherever you please on the island

The eight surviving contestants will be the winners

Feel free to escape, but only if you want to face thousands of kilometers of frozen wasteland

It is impossible to use your powers here

If an obstacle is killed, another will replace her

Perhaps you're the smartest, strongest, fastest or even the luckiest, and will earn a spot in eight, but for now, cart one: Nagisa, Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Reika and Nao your first obstacle is my personal favorite, Dystopia Cedar.

Corner two: Honoka, Hikari, Urara, Komachi, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Akane your obstacle is someone you may recognize: Bad end beauty!

Corner three: Saki, Mai, Yayoi, Karen, Miyuki, Nozomi, Rin your obstacle is one of the luckier girls here: bad luck

And last but not least: corner four Kurumi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Kanade, Ellen, Ako your obstacle is a rather tricky one: death cashmere

The cures were too stunned to speak, until Rin muttered somberly, twenty of us are not going to leave here alive.

Part one

Chapter two: twenty eight

Yayoi burst into tears unable to accept the thought that she was going to die, she continued sobbing until Karen marched up and slapped her so hard that the blond girl stumbled and fell hard on the dirt. You stupid crybaby! Shouted Karen, when will you stop being so useless, and pay attention! Mai was tal- why does your team hate us so much! Screamed Miyuki! Says the girl who still reads picture books! Retorted Rin. Nozomi giggled, Karen gave Rin an approving look and the splash star girls were busy looking at their nails. Suddenly, Yayoi screamed, bad luck was now leaping down from the tower, long bright lavender hair falling down to her waist, blank grey pupils and wore a black midriff, a lavender cloak, a long black skirt and pointy black boots. The instant the cures saw her, they started running, but poor Yayoi was forgotten and still on the ground as she sprained her ankle when she fell down, luck landed gracefully and instantly went after the yellow cure.

The girls in the first corner noticed cedar execute a spinning jump at the same time as the third corner. The evil cure wore a long grey trench, a black body suit, and a red pleated skirt accented by blank golden eyes and long dark brown hair. A few meters before she hit the ground, a rifle appeared in her hands.

The cures started running, but Nagisa and Reika were too slow.

Cedar shot them both in the ankles, and both girls took a tumble.

Awe darnit! Laughed Cedar, only two out a seven, guess I'm out a practice with my frien', she cooed while stroking her rifle.

Amazin' how yere only frien' turns out to be an inanimate object. Said Cedar to the two, who were twitching on the ground, struggling in vain to get up.

But _you_ girls don't have that problem, righ'?

Maybe that's why I hate you.

Cedar opened fire on the two girls, instantly feeling dizzy but happy when the smell of blood flooded her nostrils.

She would have loved to spend some more time there and watch the girls fade away, but she had sworn she heard someone scream.

She hoisted her rifle on her shoulders and sprinted off, eager to shoot something else.

Reika winced, barely able to feel a thing, dizzy ness was over whelming her and all she could taste was her own blood.

Nagisa wasn't doing too much better, she was just barely twitching, Reika watched her quickly stop moving completely, she felt her blood mix with salty tears, and she could already feel her eyes closing when someone stroked her hair, and Reika completely collapsed.

Yayoi felt bad luck's eyes on her as her life force ebbed away.

For some reason, the blond almost felt sorry for her, only being to find happiness in others suffering, having no one who really cared about her, but she still slashed an axe across her back, hence the almost.

Why would you feel in anyway sorry for me? Asked bad luck.

What was that? Telepathy? Responded Yayoi.

I have the ability to read a general sentiment, but I can't understand any more without an estimated guess.

I see nodded Yayoi, already feeling weak from blood loss.

Bad luck tapped her chin, as if thinking than suddenly turned around.

A girl, about fifteen or sixteen stepped out of the shadows created by pine, palm and cherry blossom trees, designed so that the cures couldn't tell where they were.

The girl might have been beautiful, except her eyes were glowing litaraly smoking pits, not to mention the fact that her long red gloves were smeared with a darker red.

What would be your concern here? Asked luck. I ain't come here to find ow' that yere hea too. Responded the girl.

Yayoi was shocked when she realized that both girls were speaking English. She didn't remember being to understand English as though it were Japanese, and even if she did, mystery girl's accent and speech pattern sounded so ridiculous that if English _was_ her first language she wouldn't have understanded her.

Is tha' how you kill cures? Trilled accent, pointing to the single ax mark across the cure's back.

Perhaps ironically, Yayoi's last breath breath was at the end of her sentence.

Honoka returned to where the girls from cart two were hiding under the thicket of tropical plants, her hands smeared with blood and a defeated expression on her face.

What happened? Asked Hikari with a concerned expression.

Honoka sighed and sat down on the ground next to Urara, one of the girls, dystopia cedar, I found out her name from an argument between her and bad luck, killed Nagisa and Reika, while it appeared that bad luck is responsible for Yayoi's death.

Hikari and Akane began sobbing, sadden by their teammate's demise. Komachi rung her hands and looked down, Tsubomi looked paralyzed with fear while Urara held Hibiki's hair back as the poor girl threw up her breakfast.

Komachi looked up, while you were patrolling the island what else could you find out? Well, answered Honoka, bad luck and dystopia cedar were both speaking English, and yet I could understand them perfectly. Cedar also had a different accent than luck, I couldn't identify any nation where her accent would match up to. Luck's accent however, sounded like what I think is a northern U.S. or Canadian accent. Since when did you become an expert in accents? Hibiki attempted to joke.

So basically, there are precures in other countries, the dark cures have to have a counterpart, concluded Honoka.

Yeah, whatever Urara spoke up, why the hell wasn't bad end beauty chasing us?

Good point agreed Tsubomi, I forgot to mention earlier, when we were running away, I noticed her land and then she just started sulking into the shadows.

It might be a trick, piped up Hikari, who a still sobbing Akane was leaning on.

I agree said Hibiki.

Perhaps….- a sudden noise interrupted Honoka

Death cashmere had leaped down from a nearby tree, long blond hair matched her golden eyes, while black knee socks complimented a short black skirt and puffy white top.

Cedar also appeared from behind a thick oak tree, rifle in hand.

Hi, death cashmere smiled and waved, and then shouted: Death spiral!

Cedar was still standing next to her tree when cashmere summoned a dark gold spiral of well, death in the direction of the shocked cures.

A few girls screamed, and ducked for cover while Tsubomi stood paralyzed with fear until Honoka shoved her out the way.

Cedar used this opertunaty to fire at the cures taking cover on the ground in the haze left behind by cashmere's attack, she fired at random at the girls.

_It's a rifle, but it fires like a machine gun,_ thought Honoka, a bullet barely missed hitting her earlobe.

Honoka put her fingers in her ears to block out the noise of gun fire, her fellow team mates screaming and the dark cure's wicked laughter, while resisting the temptation to get up and run, knowing she would get hit by bullets if she did.

Cedar was becoming bored of this particular group, and besides her ally, (dark cures don't really have friends, just people they feel they can trust more than others.) death cashmere, was yawning from her post, hiding in a pine tree waiting to see if anyone showed up.

As the haze started to clear up, cedar stopped firing.

She waved at cashmere, who leaped down from her post and surveyed the carnage two girls created, they all seemed dead, lying in pools of blood, the two girls would have loved to make sure, but there were other cures to destroy, and unlike cedar, cashmere didn't like wasting time.

I would love to see that girl with the blond pigtails die before my eyes, muttered cashmere, she seems annoying( death cashmere doesn't appreciate anything she decides is annoying, which would be girls with similar personalitys to cure cashmere, her counterpart.)

Sure, responded cedar, but I want the tall one.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one

Chapter three:

Twenty-three

Honoka realized that either cedar had been faking her speech pattern, quite an odd thing to realize considering the fact that Hibiki, Akane and Hikari weren't moving, or breathing.

Itsuki was frantically running around the island, changing course whenever she even heard the slightest movement or saw anything that resembled a human shadow.

Cart four had scattered the minute they had heard the event announcement.

Every single girl in her cart had gone in a different direction, but since the island wasn,t terribly big, Itsuki figured she would run into them sooner or later.

And she did run into someone, just someone she didn't really want to see.

Bad end beauty was sitting on a branch of a maple tree, which stood on a small clearing of pale sand.

Itsuki instantly started running in the opisate direction, but when she quickly turned her head, she realized that bad end beauty wasn't following her.

Itsuki simply just started running faster, fear replacing the thought of the possibility that the blue haired dark cure simply wasn't chasing her simply because there was another dark cure who was going to kill her anyway if she ran.

She continued running blindly until she realized that she had into someone.

Rin felt someone crashed into her, then stumbled forward and almost fell over, but Saki caught her arm.

"I'm sorry", said Itsuki embaressed, and if she admitted it, a bit scared, of Nozomi that is.

The first time Itsuki met Nozomi and her team, Nozomi was a friendly, but rather ditzy girl who was constantly being scolded and kept out of trouble by her team mates.

A few months after the "smile" team, as the girls nick named the group of cures, joined Nozomi started displaying traits that caught the attention of the other cures.

First, Yuri noticed, and pointed out to Itsuki, that Kurumi no longer hung out with her team, and was instead spending more time with Hikari.

Not all cures noticed this at first, but one day when the cures met up for a picnic, Kurumi and Nozomi were talking quietly, when Kurumi suddenly burst out: "So that's your excuse for turning everyone against me!"

Kurumi had yelled so loudly that every cure the 150 meter radius turned and stared, Itsuki was fairly close by, in the middle of a contest with Saki to see who could do the most push ups, both girls had abandoned the contest to listen to the argument.

Nozomi had responded, and said: "I turned the team against you?" Nozomi wore a steely cold expression. "You were always too stupid for your own good, Kurumi."

At that point Kurumi lost it and lightly shoved Nozomi.

Nozomi react by kicking the purple haired girl in the stomach, then Nozomi pushed Kurumi to the ground as she clutched her stomach.

At that point Kanade tried to intervene but Komachi grabbed her by her slender shoulders and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "don't try intervene, Nozomi will pull her switch blade on you", and Kanade left muttering "Nozomi" and "switch blade" in a dazed and shocked voice.

While Komachi warned Kanade, Nozomi had been pressing the heel of her short brown boots into Kurumi's face causing her team mate to wince.

Then, Ako marched up to Rin and asked her why she and her team weren't stopping Nozomi.

Rin just rolled her eyes and said go ask Kanade.

Ako marched off and Nozomi lifted up her foot and slammed it down in what looked like an attempt to break Kurumi's nose, but the latter grabbed her foot, and flipped Nozomi onto the ground.

Kurumi then lunged at Nozomi, who had pulled out a switch blade.

Kurumi noticed this too late and had her hair violent grabbed and cut into a choppy chin length cut by her pink haired former friend.

Nozomi got up and motioned for her friends to follow her, and her team left the picnic early, leaving twenty three shocked cures behind.

Up until that day, Nozomi had kept up the appearance of her past self, but after that day she displayed the person she somehow became: a cold, remorseless young lady who is willing to cut down anything or anyone who gets in her way.

Rin responded with a quick "it's fine." Then went to over to where Karen was standing under a pine tree.

"I hate this island", complained Saki.

"We all do", responded Karen, now why don't we listen to what Itsuki has to say.

"Wait what?" asked said cure.

"Tell us about what happened to your cart, and your experience on this island." Clarified Nozomi.

"My cart scattered, then I ran around the island, then I encountered bad end beauty, who for some reason didn't chase me."

"Interesting" , said Nozomi, but if bad end beauty comes here, and doesn't manage to kill us all, then I'll kill you myself."

Itsuki had a good feeling she meant that.

Something hit the back of Itsuki's neck.

Itsuki turned around, and quickly noticed a girl with a long blue pony tail wearing a black body suit, a blue pleated skirt and a grey bolero jacket.

Slung across her shoulder was a silver quiver, and she held a loaded bow in her hands and she cross legged in the branches of a maple tree.

Itsuki instantly felt an extreme desire to destroy, but not the girl with the quiver.

So she reached out and began strangling the girl closest to her, who happened to be Miyuki.

In an instant Mai and Saki were rushing towards her, _fine then, thought itsuki, they can die next, their too stupid to be difficult to handle anyway._

Miyuki was tossed like a rag doll at Mai, who barely managed to catch the crying and gasping girl.

Meanwhile, Saki grabbed Itsuki's shoulders and was begging her, which Itsuki couldn't care enough about to listen to, and instead kneed her in the stomach, Saki let go but she was strong, which could inconviniance Itsuki.

That was until the girl noticed that someone had dropped a long curved blade, it didn't matter how the weapon had ended up there, just that Itsuki could use it.

So she picked it up and charged.

Everything was a blur, Itsuki vaguely remembered slashing Miyuki's throat, or was it Mai's?

It didn't matter. All three of them were dead.

But there was still one left.

Nozomi was covering her ears, not looking too good.

However, this was good for Itsuki, she would be an easy target.

Itsuki was wrong.

Her opponent had pulled herself together quickly enough to pull out her switch blade.

Itsuki striked first, wildly slashing her 33 centimeter blade. Nozomi kept dodging.

Both girls were blindly swinging their blades at each other while exchanging kicks.

Nozomiwas more focused and calculating than Itsuki, but the latter had the ultimate advantage due to having the better weapon and her martial arts training.

Dystopia ice, the girl in the tree fired a second arrow at Itsuki, this one to reverse the effects of her first arrow, which caused a cure to turn against her fellow cures, just as Itsuki drove her blade into Nozomi's stomach.

Ice couldn't wait to see itsuki break down after she realized she had murdered her friends, after all ice was the kind of girl who liked to light the fire and then sit back and watched as people got burned.

Nozomi fell backwards, and Itsuki came to her senses.

both girls eyes were wide open with shock.

Itsuki was still numb with shock when Nozomi started crying.

"I don't deserve to die!" screamed Nozomi. " there is no one on this planet who is any better than me… their just as horrible as I am!".

Itsuki had never thought that these were Nozomi's feelings.

What exactly had made her this person?

"I'm sorry", muttered Itsuki, who was kneeling by Nozomi's side.

But she had already stopped breathing.

She looked up into nothingness, and screamed.

And Ice slipped away.

Two other victims of ice's arrows were fighting not fifty meters from Itsuki.

Rin's kick was blocked by Karen, who retaliated with a punch, which Rin blocked.

The two had been fighting for a good five minutes, victims of an arrow which caused the victim to absolutely hate whoever's name is spoken into the arrow.

The girls continued punching and kicking each other as two other girls entered the field on which they were fighting.

Cedar and Cashmere silently observed the two for a few seconds, Cedar enjoying the sight,until Cashmere produced one of her signature golden spirals, ready to use it to knock out the battling cures.

Cedar sighed and aimed her rifle at the blue haired girl, the only con of working with cashmere was that she was extremely impatient, while Cedar pretty much treated wasting time as a hobby.

The allies both fired at the same time.

Shrouded in the smoke left behind from Cashmere's attack, Cedar spoke first.

"I'm guessing by the way those two were fighting each other, that one my "sisters" Dystopia Ice was sent as a replacement for Bad Luck."

What's she like?", asked Cashmere.

" she uses arrows that influence peoples moods, and likes watching carnage unfold." Responded Cedar, now becoming the impatient one of the pair.

"thanks, lets go." Decided cashmere.


	3. Chapter 3

Part one

Chapter four:

Eighteen

Yuri, Erika and Ellen found Tsubomi, Komachi and Urara hiding in the thicket of a small forest on the island.

The former group was desperately running around looking for somewhere to hide from whichever resurrected villain had sent the "obstacles" after them, when they encountered a panicked Komachi desperately trying to use her transformation device.

"So we can't transform here," said Yuri.

"I guess", sighed Tsubomi.

"What are we doing here?" perked up Ellen, whom Yuri hadn't heard speak one word since the cart had landed.

"That's a good question". Answered Komachi, perhaps-

"Why don't we just screw questions for now, and just find a way to survive.

Yuri didn't like Urara much, the blond girl put on such a cutesy act in public, but her harsh borderline rude honesty and sarcasm when she was alone with the cures would sometimes drive Yuri crazy when she took things too far, one of the many examples of cures who had somehow changed over the past few months.

But, she had a point, they could discuss the reason why they were put on the island when they safely off it.

"Congratulations, everyone, you have survived for a full 60 minutes, now listen closely." The voice that had greeted them when they arrived at the island was back.

"Will everyone please report to the "main hall." , you can do so by pressing the button on your invite."

The girls had completely forgotten about the bracelets, which each held a charm of their respective fairies.

"Pressing that button is completely optional, but if you choose not to do so in the next 30 seconds, you put yourself at risk of being attacked by every single one of the obstacles on the towers."

"I guess we have no choice", sighed Tsubomi.

Yuri didn't exactly trust the voice, but she didn't want to risk being slaughtered by demented shadows of cures she didn't even know existed.

Yuri and the others pressed the buttons on their charm bracelets, Yuri's was a charm of Cologne, which seemed like a rather cruel joke to her.

The girls noticed themselves disappearing, or rather fading, which caused Erika to panic and reverse her teleportation.

She pressed her button again, but she realized that it wasn't working, and her friends and already completely disappeared.

Erika was close to panicking, but she managed to hide herself as well as possible in the cluttered forest, just as she heard a chorus of footsteps and cruel laughter come her way.

When Miki exited her teleportation, she found herself sitting at a small square table.

She sat on one side of the table, while Love and Inori sat one oppisete sides from each other.

Setsuna was missing.

Honoka sat alone at triangular table.

Both the "suite" and "heartcatch" tables sat at square tables, and like the "fresh" table, they were each missing members , Hibiki for suite and Erika and Itsuki for heartcatch.

A small rectangular table sat unoccupied next to a pentagon shaped table where Urara and Komachi sat.

And in between the suite and what appeared to be the empty Doki Doki table, Nao sat alone.

"Look!" Inori was pointing at something across the room.

Miki and Love turned their heads, and noticed a glass wall that devided the plain gray room they sat in.

Behind the glass four girls sat, Dystopia Cedar and Dystopia Ice were inspecting their weapons at the square table meant to seat four, while Death Cashmere paced behind them.

In the far corner, Bad end Beauty sat cross- legged with her hands in her lap, she was staring at the ground, so Miki couldn't read her expression.

Strange girl.

"What are we doing here, and what are those evil little murderers doing here?" asked Inori.

"I really don't know.", responded Love. "But why isn't Setsuna here


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews: for the last chapter I received a few reviews from reader asking me where Cure passion was.

Response: read this chapter, and you will find out.

Chapter Five:

Seventeen

A lone figure stood on the roof of a tall building overlooking the nearly empty main street.

She held a cell phone up to her ear and listened to the woman on the other end list the details of her task.

She hung up and motioned for her mascot partner to come closer.

"Guess what Fu-chan, a woman needs me to get rid of a guy who refuses to pay the sum of money he owes her, and is offering me 7 grand if I complete the task.

"Don't say _if, _Echo, I know just how easy it is for you to take out people.", responded the golden shape shifter.

Yamabuki Inori met the stares of the shocked cures around her.

She pulled the kitchen knife which she had stolen from home, simply because she felt like it, from her former friend's back.

She looked down, at the motionless girl who she once called a friend, but had recently started to absolutely hate.

Then she turned around, and stared at the dark cures behind the glass.

Dystopia Cedar was the first to start applauding, and was almost instantly joined by Cashmere and then Ice, who gave her and thumbs up.

She then turned to Miki, her only friend, who just simply smiled at her.

And finally she turned and stared at her fellow cures, and their mixed looks of horror, pity, most likely for Love, or in Honoka's case: indifference.

"Let me, make this clear," began Inori. "I plan on winning this game, but if you stay out of my way, then I won't hurt you."

"Love died because she deserved it.", continued Inori. "Just so you know".

Then she suddenly started running at a speed that probably rival a cheetah's to the door that led outside, leaving nothing but bloody foot prints behind.

She flung the door open, and that was the last the girls saw of her.

A flash of bright light from behind her caused Urara to turn around.

She was now looking at what looked like a projection on the wall, but she had already looked at every inch of the room, and had seen no projector anywhere.

Most of her fellow cures' attention had switched from Inori to the display on the wall, but it was still kind of hard to ignore Love's motionless figure lying near the fresh table.

The screen showed what appeared to be live footage of Setsuna strangling Erika.

The latter's face was a shade of blue that almost matched her hair color, while the former's bore the expression of one determined to kill.

Suddenly though, her expression changed to one of shock, and she collapsed onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Well its looks like we're half way to the end of the event, but not the end of the story itself.

I've already planned out the outcome of the game, but if there is one cure who you really want to leave the safe and sound, than please contact me, because I can always change my original plan…

Response to reviews: last chapter a guest commented that the chapter was too short, so here's a longer chapter!

Part one

Chapter six

Sixteen

Fu-chan?! Screamed Erika, "I thought he was dead!"

"Please do not scream so loudly, yes he was deceased, but he was revived and is now working along side me to help with my job."

"What is your job?"

"I work as an assassin now."

"Seriously!"

"Keep your voice down."

But someone had heard them, and was approaching from behind Echo.

Echo's sword instantly morphed into a golden pistol, and she turned around and pointed it at the bushes behind her, preparing to shoot someone on sight if she had to.

"Please don't shoot me!"

Kurumi had arm up in a sort of surrendering pose, the other was dragging along a crazed looking Itsuki.

Then Kurumi's eyes shifted to Setsuna lying on the ground.

"She was trying to strangle Erika, I'm sorry, but I had to dispose of her.", said Echo calmly.

"Dispose of her!, you just freakin' killed one of your fellow cures! Couldn't you have at least tried to just drag her off or something!, responded Kurumi, who had accidently let go of Itsuki's wrist.

The brown haired girl instantly started sprinting towards a deeper part of the forest.

Erika sprinted after her, and was soon followed by a panicked Kurumi and a slightly confused Echo.

The three caught up with Itsuki when her sneaker covered foot caught on a tree root and she lost her balance.

Erika grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, and the other two caught up with her.

"You two stand guard, and I'll talk to her." said Erika.

"Are you sure?, I've pretty much seen the whole island, and there's no one here but us.", replied Kurumi."I think we can let Erika handle this one.", piped up Echo.

Kurumi nodded, and the two headed off.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Erika.

Itsuki sighed, and spoke so quietly that her voice was a near whisper

"I killed Miyuki, Mai, Saki and Nozomi, I don't know exactly what happened, I just found the group, and then I saw a girl with a quiver sitting in a tree, and then I suddenly wanted to-

Erika screamed and fell forward at Itsuki's feet.

A demented looking Kurumi stood above her, holding a wicked sharp hair pin in her hands, which she had just used to pierce Erika's throat.

Behind her, half hidden by a clump of ferns, Echo appeared to have suffered the same fate.

Kurumi lunged forward, and Itsuki immediately started sprinting away from her, but her attacker was pretty fast herself, and was quickly catching up to her target.

Itsuki stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Kurumi drop dead behind her.

Above her stood Yamabuki Inori, one of the last people Itsuki would have expected to hold a bloody kitchen knife in her hands.

But she wasn't too surprised however, she herself had pretty much become numb to this sick game, to all the killing and insanity, to fearing certain death, to knowing that her friends were not all going to leave this island alive.

Inori was trembling so hard that she dropped her knife in the pool of blood that surrounded Kurumi, and she fell to her knees, tears falling down her ghost pale face.

"I killed Love you know, Miki and I have planned it out for months, and today I used the opportunity and stabbed her, I've been feeling so dead inside for the last few months that I thought I would just kill her and carry on with my life like nothing happened, but I panicked after I realized what I just did, and I ran off. I just killed Kurumi, and even if she was trying to kill you, I still took someone's life. I'm probably not going to make it off this island alive, but if I do get to go home, they're going to call me a murderer, a psycho, a sadist. And then I'm going to go to jail and rot in some cell forever, unless I kill myself first."

Itsuki realized that Inori was bringing the knife up to her throat, and lunged forward.

But before she could reach her, Inori dropped the knife in her lap, and fainted.

Itsuki ran up to her and shook her shoulders, but got no response.

Ill wish stood nearby, behind a tree.

She noticed the brunette trying to wake up her friend, but she was soaked in blood and probably dead.

Wish decided that she wasn't going to waste her time with the two dead girls lying next to the brunette, who had maybe even killed them herself.

_Or maybe one of the others had gotten to them instead._

She didn't like that possibility much, because at the end of this event, some dark cure would be boasting about how much money they had earned from killing the cures.

That was how the voice had gotten the dark cures that didn't just kill because it was fun to participate in the event.

Each death was worth a thousand coins, if the dark cure had either killed the cure, or in Ice's case, somehow caused the cure's death.

Wish tightened the grip on her ax, and smiled at her target.

But she didn't notice to black haired girl sneak up behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Precure aftermath: part two

Sneak peek

As you may know, we are getting closer to seeing which cures will win the competition.

Here is a sneak peek of what's going to happen next, if you think you've deciphered it, then send me a private message, and if you're right, then I'll send you a reply informing you on what you solved.

Here it is:

There really is only one winner if you think about it,

The other seven will see the light one way or another.

No more smiles on their lips, no more stars in their eyes,

And no more rose tinted glasses.

And if a voice becomes nothing but an echo,

Then the ultimate competition is born.


	7. Chapter 7

This is it everyone! You've waited long enough, and it's time to find out who will take home the crown, after this chapter, part two will commence, and I would like to thank you all for your patience, now please review, because it could possibly influence part two's outcome….

Oh, and if you want to see more fan art, such as the dark cures, or even really random stuff like the cures dressed as computers or something, I will be happy to upload them onto my deviantart account (same username), warning though; my art kinda sucks.

Part one

Chapter eight:

The winner

One swift blow from Bad Luck's ax, which Honoka had "borrowed" from her dead body and ill wish was sent tumbling down.

Honoka quickly kicked the white haired girl in her side, just to make sure she was dead, then picked up her ax and handed it to Ako, who was standing behind her.

"Let's go", said Honoka, and the two girls headed off, leaving a passed out Inori and a panicked Itsuki behind.

Echo knew it, she was dying.

She closed her eyes, listening to Fu-chan whisper for her to stay alive.

"Do you want to make a deal with me?"

The voice seemed to be speaking in her head, because her fairy partner didn't appear to notice it.

The voice was that of a young girl.

"Here is the deal…

Yuri just barely dodged Ghost Blaze's ball of fire, whose name she had learned when the voice had announced it during the break, just before the girls had been instantly transported back to where they were standing before the break.

To Yuri's horror, the ball of fire hit the pine tree behind her, and it burst into flames, which quickly spread to the other trees, pretty much trapping Yuri, Ellen, Urara and Tsubomi.

Seemingly realizing this, Blaze sent out more fire balls, this time not aiming for the cures, and then simply walked into the flames and disappeared.

The area was now completely engulfed in flames, with no possible escape route as far as Yuri could see.

A flaming branch crashed down next to Ellen, who screamed and hopped out of the way.

The branch was soon followed by the rest of the maple tree, and the demise of four cures.

Kanade coughed, the smoke surrounding her like an overkill dry ice effect, except deadlier.

She was in some sort of clearing, surrounded by the dead bodies of several cures, consisting of Hibiki, which Kanade couldn't care less about, Akane, and Hikari.

She suddenly realized that the smoke was starting to clear, and the flames surrounding her were starting to disappear too.

She looked around her in confusion, until she came to the conclusion that the event must be over.

The fire was completely gone now, leaving behind only burnt out shells of trees and the winners of the contest.

She looked down and realized that she was starting to disappear, just like the break.

Even though her friends were dead, even though she had no idea what was going to happen to her now, she smiled.

Because she had won.

She had won!

She had won!

She had won!

She had beat Hibiki, she was better than her, she was better than everyone else.

She giggled to herself, and disappeared completely.

When Ako finished teleporting, she was sitting in a plush pale orange arm chair, in a blank white room.

She was seated at the end of a row of seven chairs like her own, except in the respective cure theme colors.

Honoka was seated at the other end, followed by komachi, Miki, Inori, who was passed out, Itsuki, and Kanade, who for some reason was giggling softly to herself.

"Welcome cures."

The voice was back, except this time it was attached to a person.

Rikka had appeared before them, wearing a tight black dress accesoriesed thigh high red boots, golden bangles, and a rather demented looking smile.

Ako stared in shock at the cure who had somehow orchestrated this twisted game.

Rikka's creepy smile turned into a frown, and she sighed.

"There are only seven of you here, there should be eight, and I need eight.", muttered Rikka.

Suddenly, a second girl appeared before the shocked cures.

Ako was in for yet another shock to add to her already crazy day, when she realized the girl, who was in an identical outfit to Rikka's, right down to the smile, was Alice, and she held a passed out girl in her arms.

"I found another one.", trilled Alice, and dumped the blond girl onto the floor.

Well, that's the end of part one, stay tuned for part two!, who's name will not be revealed for now, because it's a massive spoiler, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Part two: the ultimate competition:

prologue

The young girl clutched the magazine in her hand, skipping excitedly towards the elementary school court yard, she couldn't wait to show it to her friends.

She was greeted by the usual squeals of hello, and she laid the magazine out on the stone picnic table, a small group of kindergarten girls crowding around her.

She opened the page to a two page spread of eight teenage girls, each looking absolutely stunning in the eyes of the young children.

The girls were each wearing a variation of a short pink dress with purple boots, and were each smiling.

Above each of the girls was a different name, each written in bright rainbow lettering.

"The green one is my sister's favorite, but I think the blue one is the prettiest." said one of the girls, who donned inky black pigtails.

The girl who had brought the magazine scanned the image as the other girls chimed in their opinions, she also had a favorite, she had even styled her hair to look like hers.

She smiled at the picture of the blond girl standing dead center, smiling sweetly but also rather mysteriously, the reason she was the girl's favorite.

She adored the older girl because she was so mysterious, yet so charming, a trait that made the girl want to know more about her.

Her name was Hikari Kujou.

Alice Yotsuba entered her best friend's office.

Rikka was calmly staring at the fish bowl in the corner of her menacing steel desk, doing absolutely nothing.

Suddenly though, she got up, and plucked the gold fish out of it's tank, then proceded to crush the poor thing under her six inch black velvet pumps.

She then removed her shoes, and handed them to her friend.

"You know the drill."

She did, her job was to go throw away the shoes, and then go to the local pet store and buy Rikka a new fish, but she secretly cleaned the shoes and hid them in her closet ( what? they nice shoes.)

She didn't really get the routine of killing a pet fish every other week for no apparent reason, or Rikka at all, but she did her job anyway, simply because of the paycheck waiting for her at the end of the week.

Not to mention the fact that it was _fun_.

She turned to exit the room, but was stopped when the blue haired girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alice sweetie, before you leave, this time I want a puppy."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to upload this, and thank you so so so so.. much for supporting me, please check out my profile, I have posted something **very important there.**

Chapter one

Ako sat on her bed, remembering the day of the contest.

_Hikari was spread eagle on the floor, unconscious at the feet of a smiling Alice._

"_Let me explain, Nao would be here, but it turned out she had died from her injuries she received from the fire, which would have sucked cause' we would have had only seven people, and we need eight people for the shows.._

Wait? Shows? _Thought Ako._

_But then I found this chick, and she was like, still breathing, so I took her here, I guess it all worked out in the end cause' if Nao was still alive we would have had nine people, which would have been too many, and we would have had to send them back out again and wait for one of them to get killed, which would have been a total waste of time and…._

"_Okay, Alice, I think you've made your point.", replied Rikka._

_Alice nodded, and disappeared._

"_Well anyway, let me explain everything, if you have any questions, please leave them for the end of the presentation, if you interrupt me, I will kill you, and I don't exactly care if we have eight or not."_

"_Every 500 years we hold the competition to see which of the current generation of cures is worthy of becoming the top eight, who's job is to fight each other using their cure powers every day, pose for magazines, modelling jobs, etc._

"_As for the reason why we hold this kind of competition in particular, I will explain that in exactly five years."_

"_Using the transformation devices that we will provide for you, you will battle each other until either your opponent or your opponent's entire team is knocked out, depending on the type of battle, your opponent and team will vary from day to day, and will be picked at random."_

"_Please note that while your powers differ from each other, how great your powers actually are depends on how many you discover."_

"_There will also be a digital currency system, simply called coins, every time you win a battle, you will automatically receive 200 coins, but there will also be a judge for each battle, who will award you up to 500 coins, even if you did not win, depending on how well you fought."_

"_You will fight once a day, every day, you will wake up at four."_

"_Every time you receive an amount of coins, it will automatically be transferred to the card you will find with your transformation device, you can also have coin transactions between yourselves."_

"_While you are not being forced to fight, I strongly suggest that you do, unless you want to starve to death."_

"_You will figure out everything else as you get used to this place, for now though, do you have any questions?"_

_Komachi raised her bruised hand timidly._

"_Yes"_

"_Um.. what happened to Mana and Makoto?"_

_"They're both outside."_

_As she finished her sentence, a large window appeared outside, revealing a snowy day._

_Rikka pointed to it, and the girls tentatively got up._

_Even though Ako had just been through a horrible contest, and had witnessed countless deaths, she still wasn't prepared for what she saw next._


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking a long time, and for the short chapter, aftermath and academy will be going on hiatus for a little while, so I can work on other projects, thank you for your support and patience, there are a bunch of ideas for fanfics on my profile.

I will warn you, this chapter is a bit more gruesome, so if you have a really weak stomach, than yeah….

Chapter 3

_The sky was a cloudless blue, and the ground was a seemingly endless asphalt._

_The dead cures were arranged in groups of six to form three shapes, a diamond, a clover and…_

_A heart._

A heart? Is Mana working with the voice too?

_Most of the bodies were both bloody and burned from stab wounds, bullets and the fire, there were long trails of blood leading up to the corpses from where Mana had dragged them from the large white van, which had its back turned to the cures at the window, so Ako could see the license plate, which appeared to have six letters and numbers, with something written in some Latin based language, with a flag _

_Ako's eyes shifted to the center of the triangular formation, where she realized that there were three bodies lying face up with their eyes open as if staring up at the sky._

_The first appeared to be Nagisa, her clothes were covered in blood and clung to her toned frame, which was peppered with bullet holes and what appeared to be half exploded organs._

_The second was Nao, who's hair had been singed off and her body was so charred and covered in ash and blood that she almost couldn't recognize her._

_The third one was the most gruesome, Makoto's arms and legs below their elbows and knees had been severed, while several swords protruded from her stomach and sides, with two swords sticking out of the top of her head like antennae._

_And standing in the center of the triangle of the corpses was none other than Mana, wearing some sort of altered version of her cure uniform, which was covered in more blood than most of the cures surrounding her._

_She was leaning against a long curved sword, looking slightly out of breath, hunched over so that Ako couldn't see her face._

_Ako felt like she was going to throw up, she had just been through the most horrific event of her life, she had witnessed Honoka, the sweet quiet cure kill someone, and she had narrowly escaped a fire by jumping in a pond with said cure, where they had found Komachi, but she couldn't bear to look at the gruesome and tragic sight._

_The other girls appeared to have a similar reaction, with the exception of Honoka, who looked indifferent, Kanade, who was __**smiling**__ and Inori and Hikari, who were unconscious._

_Rikka's voice snapped Ako out of her thoughts;_

"_So any more questions?", smiled the blue haired girl._


End file.
